Is It Worth It?
by ChickenNugget98
Summary: Well I'm still new at this it's only my second fanfic. I would LOVE reviews! Good or bad! Winry's nervous about her and Ed. EdxWinry. Oneshot I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!


Today's the day. I'm finally going to marry the love of my life, Edward Elric. I've been anxious and excited ever since that day at the train station where he proposed in the strangest way possible. I didn't mind though. He was finally showing his feelings towards me. I only wished he would have sooner.

The next few months were hell, just waiting for him to come back was excruciating. It's strange, I've gone years without a single word, but there I was, completely and utterly devastated because I couldn't see Ed. I guess it was the fact that I was engaged that made me want him next to me even more.

I've always had a secret crush on my best friend, but I never showed it or even hinted at it because I was scared about what he would say. I've known Ed and Al ever since I could remember, so I was scared that Ed would only see me as a sister at most.

It wasn't until the Scar incident that I admitted my love for Edward. I never knew how extreme my little crush was...until that moment, when he held me in his arms while I wept. His warmth, the mere touch of him helped me get over the truth about what had happened to my parents so many years ago.

Now, on what's supposed to be the greatest day of my life, I've never been more frightened. I'm about to move on from being Winry Rockbell and become Winry Elric. That didn't scare me very much, but I still wasn't exactly relaxed with it either. I loved Ed dearly, but changing my name to match his made me nervous. What if I regretted changing my name so there will no longer be any more Rockbells? What if I don't like being an Elric? What if Edward doesn't love me as much as he thought he did, so he backs out and just leaves me at the altar? Is it worth it to lose this life I am leaving behind? A million questions and possibilities run through my mind. What do I do? I'm so confused.

I hear a knock at my door which brings me back to reality and tell the visitors to come in. Alphonse and a pregnant Riza Mustang (she and the colonel got married as well about two years ago) walk in. Riza gives me a large hug while Al just smiles at me which calms me somewhat. Riza releases me and starts to complement me on my dress, makeup, hair, and everything else, she even complimented me on the invitations I sent out last month.

After a few minutes of idle chat, I ask if Edward were nervous at all. They both stared at me like I was insane and tell me he couldn't be more excited and that he was anxious to finally be married to me. That cheers me up as well since half of my questions were taken out of the equation. I tell them how I feel and Riza said she felt the same way when she married Roy, and how she couldn't be happier with her life. She assures me that it is only wedding jitters. After a while, they both decide to leave me alone to get ready for the ceremony that will start in a few minutes.

I stand there, subconsciously looking at myself in the full-body mirror in my room (Ed and I decided to have the wedding outside of my house in Risembool) admiring how my mother's dress fit me perfectly and how it falls to the floor and doesn't drag, but still doesn't show my feet when I walk, when my grandmother peeks in to tell me it's time. I slowly nod after I collect what little strength I have left to show her I'm ready.

All at once, my nerves went at full power as soon as I step outside. All of my confidence went out the window and I was wanting to run away, and just as soon as I was, I saw Edward standing there, at the end of the isle, and I couldn't help but stare.

It seems as if I was paralyzed from the beauty that awaited me at the end of the isle. Nothing else existed in this insignificant world compared to this angel taking place as a young man that stood in front of me.

He was so handsome in his perfectly fitted black tux. His glowing blonde hair was in his usual braid with that one hair that seems to defy gravity no matter what you do sticking out as usual. His magnificent golden eyes burning into my soul were keeping me from looking away. His lips curled into his beautiful smile as I walk down the isle. Granny and I slowly walk towards him in beat to the tediously slow music in the background. I have to use all of my willpower from letting go of Granny's hand and run into Edward's finely built chest.

By the time we do reach him, I had added a ridiculous grin to my outfit that seems impossible to get rid of. Granny places my hand in Edward's and at that moment in time, what very few remaining doubts escape my mind and I just know that we will spend eternity together.

* * *

**_10 Years Later_**

It has been exactly 10 years since our wedding. I remember being nervous and scared that it wouldn't work out. Now, Ed and I are celebrating our 10th anniversary today and we have two beautiful children. Riza was right, I couldn't be happier than I am right now. Back then, I asked my self, "Is it worth it?"

I will finally answer that question now... It was more than worth it.


End file.
